


Two Broke Kids

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: Tsuna proposes the wildest thing and Kyoya is ready to fight.





	Two Broke Kids

Tsuna waltzes into his room, and if it were only one else, Kyoya might have killed them. He’s in the middle of  _ homework,  _ which he absolutely despises. So, he doesn’t turn from his desk, even when the omnivore flops onto his bed. 

“Kyoya,” Tsuna says in all seriousness, “marry me.” 

Kyoya whips around fast enough for nerves in his neck to pinch, “What. The.  _ Fuck _ . Tsunayoshi.” 

“Look, I know you don’t date, and I can totally respect that. But I’m fucking  _ poor _ .” Tsuna whines into his favorite pillow. “Also, when did you take my pillow?” 

“What the fuck does being poor have to do with us getting married?” Kyoya throws one of his abandoned pillows at the brunette. 

“Listen here buddy,” Tsuna rolls over, hands stretched towards the ceiling. “You want that PHD in criminal psychology, and that college fund your parent’s set up isn’t going to cut it. Not even your police job is going to help much. Secondly, if you pick up more hours or another job you’re going to kill someone. Most likely Mukuro. Thirdly, I’m poor as hell because my dad has  _ no idea  _ how much college costs. The Ninth is  _ not  _ going to give us more money. My flower shop job will not earn me a masters degree in art.” 

Kyoya gives him a death glare, and the omnivore has the audacity to laugh. 

“I’m feeling  _ really  _ threatened Kyoya. Anyway, I’m sure you’re thinking ‘there is no connection between that and marriage’ but that is where you are wrong!” Tsuna produces that ear to ear grin and Kyoya isn’t ready for whatever is going to come out. “See unlike Hayato with his freakishly high gpa; we can get scholarships simply by being married. We are under 24, we practically live together,  _ and  _ you are aiming for a PHD. It’s perfect.” 

“You want to get married and commit  _ tax fraud. _ I am a  _ police officer. _ ” 

“Don’t sweat the small stuff. Just think of the free tuition. Also, it isn’t tax fraud if we stay married for the whole duration of college.” 

“Yes it  _ is _ .” 

“Fine, we’ll adopt some pets and really live together. We’ll let my mom plan a small scale wedding. We’ll have an excuse to eat lots of cake. I don’t see the problem.” 

“If I wasn’t really about to empty my college fund, I’d beat you up."

Tsuna tackles him in a hug, and Kyoya regrets everything. “See! That’s the spirit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoya is asexual thanks


End file.
